There is currently inadequate means to enable a handicapped fisherman to cast and retrieve, as, for example, when one arm is disabled. Accordingly, this invention has been conceived and designed to permit such a fisherman to cast, to immobilize the rod and retrieve, using his active arm, hand and fingers.
Although a great deal of development has resulted in useful fishing rod aids, the known art is lacking in a completely utilitarian body-supported fishing line, retrieval apparatus.